Princesses and Dragons
by GillytheAWESOME
Summary: In fairy tales the princess get kidnaps by the 'evil' dragon and then gets saved by the handsome prince in shinning armor... yada yada yada... But what if the princess falls in love with her dragon? Meh, sucky summary :P A NaLu series
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In Fairy Tales

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

'In fairy tales the princess gets kidnapped by the 'evil' dragon and the night in shinning armor comes and saves her, then slays the dragon. After the princess is carried off into the sunset on a horse with her prince charming to live happily ever after. But what would happen if the princess fell in love with her kidnapper though?' I was thinking this while daydreaming out the window in Fairy Tail my guild that I care so deeply about. From the name of the guild is when I started thinking about all of that princess and dragon stuff. " *sigh*… I wish there was something I could do" I said softly to my self. I forced myself to look away from my daydream when I saw the person I was trying to get my mind off of, (trying now, trying and failing) , my feelings toward this pink-haired mage has grown since I have first met him. I've been feeling so strange when I'm near him like I sometimes want to snuggle closer when I sit next to him. After a few weeks I realized that my love for the pink-haired mage was now past friendship it is now that I realized that I love him.

As the pink-haired mage walked closer to her she noticed that he had a big grin even more so then usual. I was about to ask why he was grinning so much when he came up to me when he said " Luce! I found a great job for us to do! We're supposed to guard the guests at a masquerade ball in a place near here! So we don't have to take any transportation we can walk there! Plus we have to dress up for it so the guests don't get suspicious about us!"

I was about to say that I wasn't interested because it would be like a date with us dancing and all dressed up. I was going to tell him that I'd pass on the job I made the mistake of looking up into his onyx eyes. They looked so happy and excited to do this I couldn't let him down. So instead I said" Sure! I guess I could go Natsu!" After saying it I immediately regretted it because next thing I knew he was grinning even more and coming closer to my face, that caused me to blush, then he said " Good! I'll pick you up at your house around 5 'cause the party starts at dusk!"

I went home after that a bit flustered because at the guild he was so close to my face I had to fight the urge to grab his neck and pull him towards me and … I stopped reminding myself " I got to stop thinking about him he's my friend I'm sure he doesn't think about me in that way!" . When I looked up I realized I was at my apartment already, I entered my abode to get ready for the mission and to try not to think about Natsu until he picked me up.

Natsu's P.O.V.

"I can't believe I did that!" Natsu yelled at himself, he was at home lying on his hammock and covering his face with his hands. He was mad at himself for going so close to her face, it was obvious that the stellar mage didn't want to go with him to this masquerade ball, but when he saw the request something came over him and he didn't want to let anyone but him and Lucy to do the request. Ever since he had gotten over his anger against Gajeel (note this is after the time Gajeel joined the guild and the whole Laxus happening) he started feeling something strange when he thought, saw, or smelled (her scent now) Lucy.

"When I'm near her I just want to grab her and never let go" then a fade memory of Igneel telling him something popped in his head, he knew that it was important, but couldn't quite remember what it was. Then Natsu decided to try to think about that later, right now he needed to get ready for the job and pick up Lucy.

'Maybe I could try sleep to remember the memory, I always remember memories of Igneel when I sleep' he thought as he got ready and dashed out the door to Lucy's apartment. He grinned at himself for the genius idea he just thought of. Next thing he knew he was at Lucy's apartment and knocked on the door and called her name to let her know that he was there to pick her up.

End of chapter 1

* * *

WOW I actually posted something I'm so happy ^w^! I hope you enjoyed it, I had fun writing this! PLEASE tell me if anything is wrong and I will Know to do better in the next chapter, also if this is too short I'll make the next chapter longer for you. In fact I will make the next chapter longer! Please review so I know what to do better is the next chapter!

-Bai Bai, Neko-Chan (eve l=/) me waving bye i fail XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Problems

Previously…

"When I'm near her I just want to grab her and never let go" then a fade memory of Igneel telling him something popped in his head, he knew that it was important, but couldn't quite remember what it was. Then Natsu decided to try to think about that later, right now he needed to get ready for the job and pick up Lucy. 'Maybe I could try sleep to remember the memory, I always remember memories of Igneel when I sleep' he thought as he got ready and dashed out the door to Lucy's apartment. He grinned at himself for the genius idea he just thought of. Next thing he knew he was at Lucy's apartment and knocked on the door and called her name to let her know that he was there to pick her up.

Lucy's P.O.V.

"What a stump I'm in!" I sighed to myself, I couldn't figure out what I would wear yet and it was 3:30 already! 'I need to choose quick if I want to be ready by 5' I just decided to go with the orange reddish one that goes down to my ankles (picture Katniss' dress when she was being interviewed), "I just bought the dress not knowing when I would wear it, but I just liked it because when I spin it looks like the dress is on fire, and fire reminds me of Nat-"

"Darn, I can't think of Natsu, then it'll get awkward when I'm with him." Let's see something to get my mind off him. "Oh I know how should my hair be? I'll make it like how my mama's was when I was…Mama…" I felt tears start to fall as all the memories of my childhood came flooding back and I fell to the ground on my knees. All the good and bad memories of my childhood, I remembered July the 7th in the year X777 when mama died. "That was the worst day to have ever happen to me" I said to myself.

"Mama how I wish you were here, I could ask you how to deal with things in my life and how to deal with the problem I have now." I whispered to myself. My problem kept me up at night a lot because I knew Natsu liked Lisanna and would never think of me in that way. I would cry myself to sleep knowing that he would never love me like I love him.

I shook my head thinking this is no time to be sad, I need to get ready its already 3:53! "I need to take a fast shower and dry my hair fast if I'll have time to get ready" I thought as I wiped my tears away.

Natsu's P.O.V.

Turns out I got to Lucy's house early and was about to knock on the door when I heard soft panting inside and instantly knew it was Lucy from her scent and the smell of salt.

My brain told me to barge in and see if she was alright but my body wouldn't move at the moment (has that ever happened to you, you want to move but your body does something else, it happens to me a lot XD) so I just stood there frozen listening to my precious Lucy- wait my precious Lucy? Here go the weird thoughts again, Lucy's weirdness must be rubbing off on me. I decided to listen to what Lucy was talking about to see if I can find out what she was upset about.

"Mama how I wish you were here, I could ask you how to deal with things in my life and how to deal with the problem I have now." I heard her say.

'What is she talking about? What problem does she need help with? Why can't she tell me about it? I'm her best friend aren't I, what can't she tell me?'

I was thinking this when I heard her say "I need to take a fast shower and dry my hair fast if I'll have time to get ready".

'Perfect timing to go in her apartment' I thought as I finally was able to knock on the door and call Lucy's name. 'I'll ask her later about her problem I don't think she wants to talk about it right now'.

Lucy's P.O.V.

While I was just about to get in the shower I heard a knocking and _his _voice. I pulled a towel on and went to open the door surprised he didn't use the window this time. I opened the door to see Natsu in a suit (picture Natsu in episode 125 at the ball) he looks really… stop, I can't think like that when I'm with him! Natsu came in and flopped on my bed, I asked "Why are you here so early, I thought you were picking me up at 5?". He just shrugged and replied "I got ready early and got bored waiting so I came here."

I just sighed and said "Then just wait here I still need to get ready, I'll be in the shower so don't mess anything up please" He just nodded and I left to go take my shower.

Natsu's P.O.V.

Once Lucy was in the shower and the water was running I let my nosebleed I was holding in escape. When Lucy opened the door and I saw her in just her towel it took all my strength to hold back my nosebleed. However it didn't stop all the indecent thoughts I had. "Might as well look for something to eat I'm starting to get hungry!" I said.

* * *

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

I took FOREVER to update and add another chapter I had writer's block and I went camping for like 4 days I just got back on the 8th and slept the rest of the day and I did this whole story today on the 9th. I hope I didn't disappoint all my fans! I was really suprised how many people liked this story! When I went on my gmail account it was full of mail that people author alerted this and favorited this, I was really happy!Hontoni arigatou! (sorry if its wrong I'm not good with japanese)

-Bai (^U^)=/


	3. Chapter 3: On Are Way to the Ball

Update/apology at botom

* * *

Previously…

Once Lucy was in the shower and the water was running I let my nosebleed I was holding in escape. When Lucy opened the door and I saw her in just her towel it took all my strength to hold back my nosebleed. However it didn't stop all the indecent thoughts I had. "Might as well look for something to eat I'm starting to get hungry!" I said.

.

.

.

Lucy's POV

As I was in the shower I blushed as I remembered that I went out only in my towel. "Dang, that was embarrassing!" I said to myself, even though he has seen me in things much more indecent things, I blushed harder as the memory of Natsu as he stepped in on me while I was just getting out of the shower.

At that thought/memory I realized I was rinsing myself off as if my body was on auto-pilot while my mind was elsewhere. I huffed as I stepped out of the shower making sure a certain pink haired mage wasn't there and stepped out of the bathroom prepared for the worst thinking that my apartment would be messy and Natsu would be there eating all my food.

As I stepped out of the bathroom I was surprised that the living room was still intact and that it was just how I left it. Instead of heading into the kitchen where I expected him to be I went to my room so that I could change.

I didn't want to bother facing Natsu at that moment so I went to get dressed for the mission.

Natsu's POV

I heard the water shut off as I was still searching for food to eat (Lucy's fridge was locked and even though he could easily break the lock by punching it he decided to heed Lucy's request and not damage anything), he then thought to look at the time. "It's… 4:03, dang, that was probably the fastest shower she has ever taken!" I said to no one in particular.

Getting tired of looking for food when it was all in the fridge he decided to go wait in the living room on the couch (sorry I changed it to her living room being the room you walk into from the door), he slumped down on the couch bored.

At that moment Lucy came in with her orange reddish dress on, and her hair! Her hair was up in a elegant way that made her eyes sparkle so!(I have no idea how that is possible! XD)

'Wait what am I thinking?' Aye yah! There are those weird thoughts again! Wait, please don't get a nosebleed again please don't get a nose bleed again!

"Ahem!" I heard Lucy clear her throat to get my attention. I snapped my head up at whiplash speed and answered with a "Huh?" to see Lucy with a slight blush on her face.

"Are we ready to go now?" she asked and seemed a bit tentative when she looked at me. I grinned looking at her saying "All set let's go!"

Lucy's POV

'Man why do I have to be so dang nervous around him now!' I mentally slapped/yelled at myself. I hate being nervous I get butterflies and my hands start to shake. Natsu can always- scratch that anyone can tell when I get nervous! I was mentally ranting when Natsu waved his hand in front of me "Luce! Hello anyone home!" he called out.

I whipped my head up at whiplash speed "I'm fine Natsu just thinking about stuff" I smiled back a smile that was skin deep. He gave the face that said 'I don't buy this act for a second' so I just sighed and decided to tell half the truth "Well if you must know, its about my mama's death, I started to remember all the memories of my childhood. It's not something that I like to remember, but it just ca-" "Luce that's all in the past you have a new family now one that sees you for who you are and one that will never make you feel left alone!" Natsu cut in, at those words I got a bit teary eyed because no one has ever said anything so nice to me before.

At the sight of me almost crying Natsu freaked out "O-o-oi Luce! Please don't cry! Dang how do I deal with this!" I giggled at how he was handling this, "I'm fine Natsu it's just no one has ever told me anything so kind to me before! Well since I was with my father anyway!" I giggled.

Natsu just sighed and hugged me, wrapping his arms around my waist, I blushed at his motion. "Thank goodness I thought you were gonna start crying like when phantom lord kidnapped you and you jumped off the building. I still say that was a really reckless thing to do!" he lightly scolded, I laughed, "That's not something I want to hear from you, King Reckless!" I laughed as I lightly punched his arm.

Natsu's POV

I laughed when I heard her laugh because I loved her smile and laughter so dearly if anyone were to take it away I- wait what am I thinking again! "Natsu we should hurry to hurry to the ballroom or we'll be late!" Lucy told me.

"Yosh! Let's go!" I yelled we walked the remaining distance in peace. "Finally we're here!" I sighed glad that we made it to do this job. "C'mon let's go talk to the client to get more details on what exactly we're doing!" Lucy called to me as she was walking inside.

"Hey don't leave me!" "Sorry but you were to slow!" "No fair!" I called out to her. I ran to catch up to her "Gotcha!" I yelled as I grabbed her. "Let go of me!" she squealed/giggled I just laughed and let her go, "What you get for leaving!" "I said I was sorry!" she giggled.

"Ahem!" someone said in front of us, he smelled quite familiar. "I'd like to get a move on with my party if you too are the wizards sent" he said.

* * *

I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!

I feel like a terrible person not updating in FOREVER!

So my deepest apologies, but, better late than never right?

.

.

.

So anyway i'm planning on doing a hetalia fanfic about the states and America being their "daddy" it would really help if you can help me with some of the states personalities and names etc.

I also want to do a fanfic of what would happen if i were in fairy tail *evil smirk* all the pairings that would happen and the partnership I would have with Mira! XD

So I hope this chapter will help with my apology it has 1,030 words in it (the story)

Bai Bai (eve)=/


	4. Chapter 4: PreMasquerade Ball

Explanation/Update and Apology at the bottom

* * *

Chapter 4: Pre-Masquerade Ball

Previously…

"Ahem!" someone said in front of us, he smelled quite familiar. "I'd like to get a move on with my party if you too are the wizards sent" he said.

Natsu POV

The person in front of us was none other than Yajima, the old fart that knew jii-chan and a formal Magic Council member (I know he was still in the council during this period, in my story he's the owner of the restaurant place already).

"You're our client!" Lucy yelled, shocked at the fact that he was the one who posted the request, "Why are you holding a masquerade ball?" Lucy asked.

"You see it is my restaurant's 6 month anniversary and I didn't think it would make it that far so I planned a special party for the staff and some of the sponsors/supporters" the old geezer said.

"Then why do you need our help?" I asked, "Well you see I have a rivalry with another restaurant and I think there going to come crash my party so I need you two to make sure that doesn't happen and to protect the guests if they do come" he said.

Lucy POV

'This will be bad if they come 'cause Natsu's going to destroy everything!' I thought while Yajima-san was explaining why he needed us. "Wait! Why get Fairy Tail, we'll destroy this place if the rival restaurant shows up!" I questioned. "Well Fairy Tail is a very reliable guild you should know that." he said with a smile.

I was taken back by what he said, 'How does he- wait he's was in the magic council of course he would know!' I mentally slapped myself. "Then how do we know what they'll look like?" I asked, "Well I think you'll know by the way they look" he said and walked away.

"Hey! Wait that doesn't help!" I yelled, but he was gone. "Great! Now how are we suppose to know what they look like!" "Weren't you listening, he said we'll know by the way they look. Gosh your weird Luce!" Natsu said.

"I am not weird!" I yelled. 'Man how did I fall in love with HIM!' I yelled in my head. "Your weird, but I like you the way you are!" Natsu said and grinned.

I blushed not expecting to hear that "What was that?" I asked making sure he said what I thought he said. "What was what?" he said "What you just said" "What was what?" "No before- never mind!" I sighed.

'I'm not gonna get it out of him!' I face palmed mentaly.

Natsu POV

'Whew! That was a close one!' I thought, 'I'm getting those weird thoughts again! This time I said one out loud!'

'It's getting worse! Dang what is going on with me!' I thought then looked at Lucy, she had a unreadable face on. "Luce let's look around I'm hungry!" she sighed then said "Fine, let's look around."

"Yosh! Let's go!" I started to run and then heard Lucy's voice yelling. *Evil Grin* 'Pay back time!' I thought as I turned to her and said "You're too slow!" and ran further forward.

Lucy POV

'That little' I thought while running more. 'Wait I have an idea!' I then proceeded with my plan. I fell to the floor and started to act as if I just fell "Itai! See what you did Natsu! You made me fall and now my ankle's hurt!" I clutched my ankle knowing well that he could hear me because he was a dragon slayer.

I saw the said mage turn around and run to me with a worried expression on his face. I mentally rejoiced because he bought it. Then I saw him smirk and say "Got you! I know your lying Luce, I'm your best friend so I know when your lying"

"Darn it! How do you know me so well?" I asked, "Because I'm your best friend duh! Yesh, and I thought you were suppose to be smart!" he said, "I'm WAY smarter than you that's for sure!" I retorted 'Again how did I fall for HIM!' I yelled/asked myself.

"Sheesh! I was joking, can't you take a joke!" he said "You sound so serious when you say that stuff, how can I know if you are joking!" I said getting irritated. 'This guy is so dense and stupid it'll take a miracle for him to figure out I like him and he's calling me stupid!' I mentally ranted. "Well if were best friends we should know when one of us is joking" Natsu said while I was mentally ranting, so I didn't notice.

"Hello! Luce you there!" he asked waving his hand in front of me. I was brought back to reality now "Wha!" I said surprised. "Good your alive!" Natsu said "Why wouldn't I be?" "Because you weren't listening to me!" "Well I was thinking that's all" I argued back.

"Anyway weren't we going to look around?" I asked changing the subject. "Oh ya! C'mon let's go!" he said and reached his hand out to help me up. I accepted and got up, then I lost footing when getting on my other foot because my knee fell asleep (That's happened to me before while I was getting up to pee at 2 in the morning XD).

I closed my eyes and prepared to feel the floor impact me but instead… I fell into…

Natsu's POV

'Good I caught her just in time!' I thought as I saw my best friend in my arms, eyes closed shut, as if she was prepared to hit the ground, which she was.

"Luce you can open your eyes now" I said to her. She opened her eyes hesitantly and then blushed furiously.

"You okay Luce?" I asked worried that she might have been hurt. "I'm fine Natsu my knee just fell asleep." she said still blushing, and I put her up on her on her feet which made her blush more. 'Why she blushing so much?' I wondered 'She's acting weird again'. "Can you stand?" I asked deciding to ignore her blushing and focus on her. "I'm not sure" I let go to see if she could stand on her own and she just fell again, but didn't touch the ground because she gripped onto me.

"I guess I can't stand after all hehehe" she said "Well how are we going to go look around with you not being able to walk?" "I don't know." "I got it!" I said as I picked her up and held her bridal style. "N-Natsu let go of me! This is embarrassing!" she yelled at me "Nope! I want to go look around! It was this or you had to stay there and wait for me to come back and get you." I said matter-of-factly.

"Hmph! Fine then!" she said still blushing while pouting. 'She looks so cute pouting! Wait what! Not this again!' I thought, then I heard Lucy say "Ne, Natsu what time is it?" "Umm, I don't know" I shrugged. "Well go by a window to see if the sun set." Lucy said, "Alright." I said going to the nearest window.

Lucy's POV

"Would you look at that! It's sunset!" Natsu said, "What! We need to go to the ballroom NOW!" I yelled getting off of him and starting to go to the ballroom. "Oi Luce you can walk again!" I heard Natsu say. I looked down and saw I could stand. "Oh so I can! Anyway we need to get going!" I said pulling Natsu to follow me. "Alright we'll get going!" he said and started to follow me.

'Man! This will be bad! I actually have to DANCE with him! I have to be CLOSE to him! Alright I need to stay calm!' I thought as we went to the ballroom that we mysteriously found.

* * *

That wait wasn't as long as last time! Yes! Only a 9 day wait! -u-''

I'll try to make my updates around a week, TRY, you see I get distracted easily so when I get a chance to go on the computer I get distracted and don't work on the next chapter hehehe -u-''

Anyway! hope you like this! And don't worry I'm going to make the next chapter fluffy! Yeah fluff! XD

Bai Bai (eve)=/

* * *

Update-

I apologize profusely our computer crashed and when we got it back I began typing the other series and i got up to 1,000+ words the computer keyboard stopped working so we had to send it back again! It's got back awhile ago, but sadly I got distracted with catching up on the anime I missed while it was gone and I procastinated on writing.

I hope you can forgive me! And I worked on the other series I was planning on making so enjoy that while I work on chapter 5 of Princess and Dragons.

Bai! (e.e)=/


	5. Chapter 5: Masquerade Ball

Masquerade Ball

Lucy's POV

'Shiz, I have to dance now.' I thought as Natsu was coming over to me. 'Why can't I think of more excuses?!' I yelled mentally at myself, when we got to the ballroom the party was just beginning, so to stall me dancing with Natsu I made up excuse after excuse I don't think he bought it but he still went with it, 'Why do I have to be so in love with him!' I thought.

"-ce! Oi Luce!" Natsu said near my face. "Kyah! W-what i-is it?" I stuttered blushing 'Holy cow his lips are so close if I could ju-. NO I CAN'T, darn my hormones!' I thought as Natsu was talking I didn't notice because I was lost in thought.

Natsu's POV

"Hello! Luce you there?!" I asked and waved my hand in front of her. "Huh! Sorry I spaced out." Lucy said, "Ya you're doing that a lot now, why? If it's about your mom I told I'm here so you don't need to cry anymore." I said worriedly.

"Oh no! It's not that I was just thinking of what to do about my rent because it's due soon that's all!" she said smiling sweetly. 'She is so lying, but since she doesn't look like she wants to talk about it i guess I'll drop it' I thought so to change the subject I gave her her drink she asked for. "Here's your drink you wanted!" I said giving her drink to her. "Thanks Natsu!" she said and took a sip and put the cup down.

"So, shall we dance?" I asked and bowed down with my hand extended smiling 'Please say yes, please say yes' I begged in my mind. She sighed and curtsied saying "I'd love to!" And with that I grabbed her hand and waist and took her to the dance floor.

Lucy's POV

'Great now he's touching my waist and- oh gosh he's holding my hand!' I thought as I blushed and continued to dance with Natsu. 'This isn't so bad as long as I don't look into his-' "Oi Luce?" Natsu said 'Oh no!' "Ya Natsu?" I said still not looking at him, "Are you disgusted by me?" "What?!" I asked looking at him, unfortunately.

"Are you disgusted by me?" Natsu said again "Of course not! Why would I I'm your best friend! Why would you ask?" I said to him "Well when I asked you if you wanted to go on the mission you looked like you wanted to say no, when we walked here you didn't talk as much and I know you weren't just thinking about your mom, and when we got here you kept making excuses and now that we are dancing you keep looking at anywhere but me!" he said with sadness in his eyes.

"Oh it's just that, um well, you see, let's just say I'm not disgusted by you but it's hard to explain though." I said getting nervous, 'Should I tell him, then run away and never come back because he doesn't like me?' "You sure you're not disgusted by me?" he said. "Ya I'm sure, in fact it's the opposite!" I said 'Wait! Did I just say that?! Dang me and my big mouth!'. "What do you mean?" Natsu asked 'Well might as well say it, I'll run after like the coward I am.' I thought. "Well you see Natsu it's becau-"

"Ahem! Thank you for coming to the Masquerade Ball for my restaurant's 6 month anniversary, honestly I didn't think it would make a week!" Yajima-san said and everyone laughed. 'Thank You Yajima-san!' I thought. 'Now I don't have to say I love Natsu!'

Natsu's POV

'Dang ojii-san I was just about to hear why Luce spaces out so much!' I thought as I pouted. 'Wait I got an idea!'

"Oi Luce! Let's go somewhere else 'cause he's just gonna give a big boring speech." I whispered to her. She nodded and I took her hand in mines and we left secretly so no one noticed.

"Natsu where are we going though?" Lucy said "I don't know somewhere." I said and then I caught a trace of the scent of flowers, 'Luce'll like that!' I thought and took a right to where the scent was.

"Natsu do you know where you're going?" Luce asked when we came to a wall. "Kind of, I was just following my nose and it lead me hear" I said as I was leaning against the wall.

As soon as my back made contact with it the "wall" gave away and I fell on my butt. "Oh Natsu! Are you okay?!" Luce said as she bent down and check me. "Ya I'm fine, and I told you I knew where I was going!" I said and Lucy sighed and said "I guess you did, now let's see where your nose took us!"

Lucy's POV

'Oh gosh that was really nice' I thought happily 'He held my hand and now we're in a garden full of beautiful flowers reflected by the full moon's light!' I thought as we are now walking side by side.

"Oh ya Luce what was it you were saying before the ojii-san interrupted you?" Natsu asked as we sat down at a bench in the centr of the garden. "Oh! Um it's nothing really!" I said blushing trying to avoid telling him that I love him. "No it wasn't, I can tell when you're lying remember?" he said with his face serious.

"Do I have to say it?" I asked looking down blushing, "Please?" Natsu said. "*sigh* Okay, fine Natsu, you see i-it's just, just." I take in a deep breath and say "Natsu I love you!" I said and I got up and ran. 'Why am I such a coward Mama?' I thought and as soon as I came to the hidden door I made the mistake of looking back and I saw Natsu's face it was down and his bangs were covering his face. 'He hates me now I know it!' and I left crying.

Natsu's POV

'Natsu I love you' was all that went through my head as I heard Lucy leave with the scent of salt. 'She loves me?!' and as I thought that a memory came to mind, one of great importance.

~(O3O)~ Flaaaaaaaaaaashbaaaaaaaack~(O3O)~

"Now Natsu when you get older you shall experience something both confusing and wonderful" the all powerful Igneel said gently to a small Natsu, "What is it?" little Natsu said getting confused (already XD). "You see when you get older whether you like it or not you will experience something called love." "Eh? What's that?" "It's not something easy to explain  
but to know you're in love you feel strangely when you are with them and you won't want them to be with anyone but you. With dragons and dragon slayers our instincts start going all whack. You see someone that's not you with the person you care for you tend to want to beat the crap out of 'em." "Eh?" "Don't worry you'll understand sooner or later my boy!"

~(O3O)~ End of flaaaaaaaaaaashbaaaaaaaaack~(O3O)~

"So is that what this is? Do I really love Lucy?" deep inside of me I knew I did. (/le gasp O.O mature Natsu! XD jk Natsu can be mature he just needs to try)

Lucy's POV

'Here I am in the ballroom's bathroom making myself more presentable. Natsu you idiot! When this request is over I swear I will not speak to you ever!' I thought redoing my makeup while sitting on the toilet seat, 'My eyes are all red and puffy my mascara is coming off from crying and worst of all Natsu hates me now! This can't get any worse!'

"Luce! Luce! I know you're in there so come on out I need to tell you something!" Natsu said 'Great it got worse!' I thought 'No use staying in here he'll just stand there 'til I come out and there are no windows' I fix my makeup the best I could, calmed down, and went to go outside.

"What is it?" I said saying it unexpectedly cold, a look of hurt on Natsu's face for just a second and then dragged me to the garden we were in before. With his face all serious but gentle he said to me "Look I know I can be childish at times and kinda dense too but that is just who I am." He said taking my hand into his and continuing "When you said that you loved me I was shocked, and I didn't know how to respond 'cause this is all new to me." "Where are you going with this?" I said.

"You'll see." And he knelt on one knee, and to add to that we were in the middle of the garden with the moon reflecting on the fountains. 'Oh gosh what is he doing? Is he going to- no he hates me remember?!" "Luce today right here in this garden I will say this. Luce, I love you."

'What? Did he just say those 3 words I wanted to hear ever since I started liking him?!' I thought as I said "Y-you don't hate me?" "Why would I? There isn't anything I can hate about you." He said hugging me. "You really do love me?" I said hugging him back.

"Hehe ya I do!" Natsu said rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. "Now I can do what I wanted to do for a while." "What's tha-" I was cut off by Natsu's lips pressing against mine. 'Holy crud! He is really good at this!' I thought as I melted into goo on the inside.

"And that is how papa and I fell in love." I said to my 4 year old daughter Layla (I had to XD). "Wow mama that was a good story!" "Time for bed now Layla!" I said tucking her in. "Aw can you at least tell me how Aunty Mira reacted when you two came to the guild?" she asked with puppy dog eyes, she looked like me in every way except she had pink hair, "Okay, it was pretty funny she fainted when she saw us holding hands." "Hehe Aunty Mira's silly!" "She sure is!" I said giving my daughter a kiss goodnight.

I walked out of her room and found myself in my lover's arms, "So she finally asked how we fell in love?" Natsu said giving me a greetings kiss from his request he just got back from. "Ya, and I have a feeling this isn't the last time she'll ask." I said giggling. "Hey do you think Layla gets lonely playing by herself sometimes?" Natsu said "Now where are you getting at?" I said smiling knowing exactly what he meant. "You'll see" and we walked to our bedroom for some 'alone time'.

THE END :D

* * *

I AM SO SORRY! My procrastination got to me and i can't remember if I said this but school started on the 31st of July for me and I'm aiming for a 4.0 so I need to do well in school.

I hope youy enjoyed this last chapter of Princess and Dragons (Even though the only mention of it was in the 1st chapter XD) Now I must focus on my other series!

Okay and I kind of not want to do the Hetalia fanfiction because I have a new obsession for Hetalia, I want to write a AU/Nyotalia fanfiction with the pairings UsUk (or UkUs don't care as long as there together) Spamano, Rochu, Giripan, Prucan, Gerita, and others. In it some of the characters have there Nyo! characters so the pairings are staight, for some reason I have a soft spot for that (the Nyo! characterx regular character). I'll start when the other series I have ends because it's hard to do two series at once.

BAI BAI (eve)l=/


End file.
